Optical information recording media, such as optical disks, optical cards and mass storage disk memory for computers have been developed and produced on a commercial basis in recent years. Polycarbonate resin and acryl resin are proposed as materials of substrates for these optical information recording media for their superiority in optical characteristics and molding characteristics. However, they are not necessarily satisfactory.
Such polycarbonate and acryl resins are not fully hardened, so that they are soon scratched. Also they are easily charged by static electricity which is hard to be discharged, so that dust soon adheres on their surfaces. When scratched or dust adheres on the surface of the optical information recording disk on which laser beams impinge, failure on recording, replaying and erasing may occur and such lessens the reliability of the optical information recording medium.
To obviate such defects, it is known to apply thermohardening resin or ultra violet hardening resin on the surface of the optical information recording medium and hardening them on the surface to form a relatively hard organic overcoat in order to prevent scratching.
Also, it has been proposed to include a metal, semi-conductor, antistatic agent and surface active agent in the thermohardening resin coat or ultra violet hardening resin coat in order to prevent dust from adhering, that is to impart antistatic property to them.
However, while a thermohardening resin coat or ultra violet hardening resin coat on the surface of the optical information recording medium increases its hardness, nevertheless, its antistatic ability does not improve by including these materials.
Also, by using a coat including metal, semi-conductor, surface active agent or antistatic agent, the antistatic ability is improved, but the hardness is not improved.
To solve the above-mentioned problems one can consider to include these metal, semi-conductor, surface active agent or antistatic resin into the coats of thermohardening resin and ultra violet resin. However, both the hardness and the antistatic ability are not much improved thereby. Specifically, in the case of considering an improvement in hardness, the antistatic ability goes down, because the content of the ultra violet hardening resin and so on increases. Contrawise, in the case of considering an improvement of the antistatic ability full hardness can not be achieved once the content of the surface active agent and so on increases. Also in both of these cases the problems such as a decline of the hardening speed, a decline of the light transmittance, surface pollution and a decline or the coat adhesion of the thermohardening resin and the ultra violet hardening resin occurs.